Speeding
by blackdragonflower
Summary: You all know Cougar, he's fast fast fast and has the largest crush on Miss Mimori.  Will his affections finally be returned or will he yet again be shot down? CougarxMimori


_**Speeding: An s-CRY-ed story by blackdragonflower**_

_**Warning: fast talking, large sentences strung together.**_

Cougar sped through the building of HOLY searching for his beloved Miss Mimori. He frowned in dissapointment not finding her anywhere. He ran into someone which knocked them back quite a ways. It was a small boy who grunted and rubbed his head.

Cougar recognized the boy as Elian but of course couldn't say his name right. "OhmywordElanI'msorryforrunningintoyoubuthaveyouseenMissMimorianywhereIcan'tfindher!" Elian slowly picked himself up and looked up at the speedster having trouble registering his words.

"Wha?"

"ElanhaveyouseenMissMimorianywhereIcan'tfindher!"

"She doesn't work here anymore Cougar." Elian rubbed his temple.

"Oh." Cougar sighed dissapointed before rubbing the back of his head. "WellIhopeIdidn'thurtyoubutIhavetogo, go, go!" Cougar sprinted off using his alter. Elian watched him unsure wether he should smile or just walk away. He allowed himself a twitched up smile then walked quietly away to get a motrin for his now developing headache.

xXx

Cougar drove through the remaining highway his pink car speeding. The sun's rays reflected off the man's bright pink sunglasses and caused his orange hair to burn like the color of fire. He saw Mimori in his head and he was smitten. Her raven black hair that framed her fair face, those beautiful eyes that sparkled so. Cougar frowned, he knew the sparkling was only for Ryuho Tarain. Inwardly he cursed the green haired male but could never hate him. He just wished that Mimori wouldn't follow the man like a lost puppy. It was obvious Ryuho didn't share Mimori's feelings, Cougar wondered why she still hoped, still tried. He grinned his fingers tightning on the steering wheel as he made a hard right, '_It's probably the same as I feel for her. In the end it will probably be unreturned but I still try for the one I care for even if she'll never see me. Mimori is much the same with Ryuho...'_ It was amazing how clear and precise the sentence was in his head.

The Lost Ground stretched out in front of him forbidding to any city dwellers. Alter uses thrived here. Cougar's speed plummeted him into the air allowing him to let out a scream of excitement and joyfullness. Soon he found himself at a small building where Asuka and Mimori were staying. He parked his car and stepped out. Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Cougar...what are you doing here?"

"IsMissMinorihereAsuki?" Asuka sighed not bothering to correct his name.

"She's out back... but she's...talking to Ryuho."

Cougar deflated and tapped his foot anxiously. "ThenI'llwaitifyoudon'tmindAsuki. IreallyneedtotalktoMissMinori."

There was a slight yell from the backyard and Ryuho's stubborn voice, **"Mimori you don't belong here! You should go back to the mainland to your parents! That's where you belong!"** Ryuho's voice was cold. Straight Cougar's fist curled. Asuka was surprised that the speedster hadn't run back there or hardly moved. The only movement made was the constant flexing of fingers and the tapping of feet. Finally Ryuho left his ruby eyes smoldering with frustration. With the competition gone Cougar ran to the back and forced himself to speak slowly though he hated it immensely.

"Miss Mi-mor-i... May I please talk to you?" Cougar asked holding onto her hands with his big warm ones.

Mimori looked at him a little stunned. "Cougar...I-I guess so..."

"Miss Mi-mor-i... pleasestayherewithmeIwouldbedevestatedifyoulefttogobacktothemainland! Ican'tlivewithoutyouMissMimori!" She was a tad flushed but smiled.

"Cougar I don't want to leave..."

"Why?" Cougar asked wanting to know his foot tapping fast again.

"Ryuho may need me even if he doesn't want to admit it... and then there's the people here in the Lost Ground who need help." Cougar felt a smoldering ember of anger flicker inside him.

"MissMimoriwhydoyoustayforamanthattreatsyoulikedirtanddoesn'tcareforyou?Ryuhodoesn'ttreatyoulikethebeautifulwomanyouareandabeautifulwomanshouldbecherishedandlovedinsteadofpushedaway." If Mimori was stunned before these quickly spluttered sentences stunned her more than ever.

"Because I love him Cougar." Mimori's only wish was to find Ryuho when she had come here. She wanted to be held in his arms and nestled closely as if she was the most important thing to him. Cougar pulled her into one of those embraces.

"MissMimoriI'velovedyouforsolongandwatchedandletthiscontinuebutthisspeeddemoncan'thidehimselfforever." Cougar closed his eyes before pulling away. "I'msorryMissMimoriIshouldbegoingthecommandermayneedmeforsomethingimportant." He turned and was beginning to start his sprint when he was stopped.

"Cougar. I never knew you had feelings like that for me... If I could I would, but I can't." Mimori sighed and looked at the dirt underneath their feet. "I'm sorry Cougar. But I promised myself."

"You promised what?" Cougar asked his voice becoming a rare hard.

"I promised I would be here for Ryuho wether he wanted me to or not. I wasn't going to abandon him."

Cougar sighed giving up for the day, "MissMinoriexcusemeforsayingthisbutthatisonepromiseIthinkyoushouldbreakbutsincethat'snotgoingtohappenIsaywemakeatruceastothematter. Iwon'tspeakanymoreaboutittodayandI'llleavepeacefullynow."

As Cougar ran to his car Mimori's voice playfully flited on the wind, "_It's MI-MOR-I!"_

"IKNOWMISSMINORI!" The pink car sped off into the distance and Asuka came to the back.

"What was that all about?" The purple haired male asked.

"Cougar was... debating on the fact of a certain individual." Asuka nodded and glanced off towards the direction the car had gone speeding. "Quite the speed demon he is but he has a kind heart." Asuka muttered, "He must really like you Miss Mimori I've never seen the man sit that still in his life."

---

For all those who love the CougarMimori pairing here was kinda a slight fluffy. Hope the character's have their distinct personalities and I didn't make them OC... If you have any constructive critism to make this story better I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Cougar, Elian, Asuka, Ryuho, and Mimori belong to the makers of the anime s-CRY-ed. Me no own.


End file.
